Narraciones sobre el amor y otros demonios
by Cassandra Lilith Mircalla
Summary: Serie de one-shots, de diverso contenido, dedicados a la pareja MariyaxKanako, no necesariamente relacionados entre sí.
1. Testigo silencioso

**Disclaimer:**_ Maria_ _Holic_ pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Título:** Testigo silencioso

**Rating: **T

**Personajes:** Shizu (Mariya) Shidou, Kanako Miyamae, Kiri Nanami.

**Soundtrack:** _Justice for Saint Mary_- Diablo Swing Orchestra.

* * *

><p><em>El pecado no se disfruta sino sabes que es pecado<em>

Charles Baudelaire

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Kiri Nanami, tengo 16 años y asisto a la prestigiosa escuela, exclusiva para mujeres, Ame no Kisaki. Curso el segundo año del bachillerato.<p>

La escuela, sin lugar a duda, es hermosa y presenta un excelente plan de estudios –a pesar de que me va pésimo en física, química y matemática–. Sin embargo, tiene un gran defecto: Es aburrida.

Mis padres decidieron que permanezca en el internado de la escuela, para que me centre mejor en los estudios. Así que técnicamente ya estoy viviendo un año en Ame no Kisaki. Pero, para ser honesta, vivir en tu escuela es algo aburrido, nada interesante pasa, todo es muy rutinario y monótono. Mi primer año pasó volando, sin ninguna novedad.

Bueno, eso era hasta ahora. Resulta que mi antigua compañera de habitación se mudo al extranjero. Era una muchacha bastante normal, no hablábamos mucho, ni si quiera la podría considerar mi amiga, solo éramos compañeras de cuarto. Como ningún lazo de amistad me ataba a ella, no me afecto ni un poco su partida. No hubo despedidas sentimentales, ni siquiera un adiós. Simplemente se fue.

Por mi eso está bien, no soporto los teatros cursis.

Cuando regrese de las vacaciones, para reacomodar mis cosas en mi cuarto antes de que empiece las clases, la encargada de los dormitorios me dijo que tendría una nueva compañera de habitación, una muchacha transferida. La noticia se podría decir que me emociono, tal vez la nueva alumna sea alguien interesante capaz de romper mi monotonía diaria.

Cuando la conocí se podría decir que mis expectativas se vieron cumplidas. Mi nueva compañera, se llamaba Kanako-san, era una muchacha con mucha energía, muy vivaz y algo tonta. Ella resaltaba mucho, no solo por su impresionante altura, sino porque era muy distinta a las niñas remilgadas que comúnmente asisten a la escuela. Sin lugar a dudas era un espécimen muy interesante, tenía el presentimiento de que ella rompería no solo mi rutina, sino de toda la escuela.

El primer día, cuando el plantel docente inauguró el nuevo año escolar, el director, llamado Shizu Shidou, dio el típico discurso de bienvenida a las nuevas alumnas. Cabe mencionar que el director Shizu era un hombre muy atractivo, puesto que tenía ascendencia italiana, media escuela suspiraba por él. Durante la bienvenida reparé en un detalle que en su momento no me pareció llamativo, el director no paraba de lanzarle miradas discretas a Kanako-san, pero parecía que mi compañera no se daba cuenta pues estaba más ocupada admirando el establecimiento –o a las estudiantes–.

Esa misma noche Kanako-san me contó que sus padres se conocieron y enamoraron precisamente en esta escuela, su sueño era encontrar al amor de su vida en Ame no Kisaki. La historia de sus padres me pareció conmovedora pero el sueño de Kanako-san era muy utópico, en esta escuela no había nadie que valiera la pena.

Al día siguiente mientras estábamos en clases, Kanako-san resultó ser también mi compañera de curso, el director mandó a llamar a mi compañera para que fuera a verlo en su oficina. En completo silencio y temblando de miedo, Kanako-san salió de clases, sentí lástima por ella.

Kanako-san no regresó durante las clases, tampoco cuando se terminó el día escolar. Me encontraba en mi dormitorio leyendo, el sol se había escondido dando paso a la implacable noche, cuando Kanako-san regresó. La noté extraña, se encontraba sonrojada y respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiese corrido una maratón, además, llevaba la ropa algo desarreglada con los primeros botones de su camisa abiertos y su moño desecho. Silenciosamente, sin dirigirme la palabra, se puso su piyama y se fue a dormir. Empecé a imaginar que es lo podría haberle pasado, tuve una idea pero la descarté de inmediato, era imposible. Durante la noche la escuche moverse –o retorcerse– mucho en su cama, como si algún pensamiento la atormentara y no le permitiese dormir.

En la mañana del día siguiente, tuve que despertar a Kanako-san, naturalmente a ella le costó levantarse –debido a la desvelada de aquella noche–. Cuando mi compañera despertó por completo, actuó como si nada le hubiese pasado, mostrando una brillante sonrisa, era una situación muy extraña. Mientras ella se alistaba para asistir a clases, noté algunos atípicos comportamientos: Primero, su manera de caminar, movía sus piernas con extremo cuidado y procuraba mantenerlas separadas, como si juntarlas le ocasionase dolor, por ello caminaba como uno de esos vaqueros que eran populares en las películas del siglo pasado. Segundo, ella evitaba mirarme a los ojos como si hubiese hecho algo que le avergonzara mucho y no quisiese que lo descubriera.

Ese comportamiento me pareció muy intrigante, de hecho ocasionó que mi mente divagara durante las horas de clases, tratando de armar un rompecabezas que, a mi parecer, era absurdo.

Durante las horas de clase se escogió a un representante de aula, por azares del destino –o porque nadie quería el cargo– Kanako-san fue escogida, ella no parecía feliz de tener ese cargo. Fumi-sensei le explicó los deberes que tendría como nueva representante, uno de ellos era que tendría que constantemente reunirse con el director para informarse de las actividades que tendría que realizar la clase o para detallar sobre cómo está la clase en cuanto a notas escolares. Cuando Kanako-san se enteró de esos deberes, pude ver como su cuerpo se estremeció levemente y su rostro se tornó rojo como las amapolas. Pero parecía que a nadie le extrañó esa reacción, supongo que pensaron que era causada por los nervios.

Luego de la explicación, Fumi-sensei le encomendó a Kanako-san la primera tarea que tenía como representante: Entregar un informe al director. Con el rostro todavía sonrojado y con pasos inseguros, Kanako-san se dirigió a la oficina del director.

Regresó unas horas después, se tardó más de lo debido. Cuando la profesora le preguntó el motivo de su demora Kanako-san simplemente respondió que el director la había retrasado con unas preguntas sobre la clase. Fumi-sensei parecía satisfecha con la respuesta, así que continuó con la clase, pero a mí esa respuesta me pareció muy sospechosa.

En los siguientes días el comportamiento de Kanako-san se tornó aún más extraño de lo que normalmente era. Durante las clases, sus ojos se perdían en la ventana observándola por horas. Cuando las chicas hablaban del director –lo cual era usual ya que, como había mencionado antes, dicho director gozaba de una gran popularidad en la escuela, se podría decir que sus fans besaban el piso donde él caminaba–, Kanako-san repentinamente se ponía nerviosa y cambiaba de tema rápidamente. Los domingos, ella solía perderse todo el día, nadie sabía en donde estaba, regresaba de noche, muy tarde. Nunca le pregunté a donde iba, no era mi asunto. Pero me parecía anormal que Ryōchō-sensei –la encargada de los dormitorios– pasara por alto las tardanzas de Kanako-san, teniendo en cuenta que es una persona muy estricta. Más de una vez la he visto castigar a Kanako-san por su comportamiento inapropiado, tenía la sensación de que Ryōchō-sensei sabía algo.

En una ocasión, Kanako-san regresó de una reunión con el director –no recuerdo el motivo de dicha reunión, pero ese detalle de todas maneras no tiene importancia–, ella entró a la habitación con suma tranquilidad. Toda la situación era normal, hasta que reparé en un pequeño detalle en su cuello: un chupón. Era verde, casi morado, y en él se podía ver pequeñas marcas de mordidas, eso me demostraba que la persona que lo hizo era muy apasionada… o salvaje. Kanako-san debió notar mi mirada pues cubrió el chupón con su mano y tartamudeó una tonta excusa que no vale la pena mencionar, no le dije nada.

Con todos esos eventos mis sospechas estaban más que confirmadas pero aún así me negaba a creerlo, era demasiado extraño. Pero no los veía como algo malo ya que estos eventos si habían logrado romper mi rutina, por eso no me molestaban.

Otro hecho llamativo sucedió en una reunión de representantes de clases, era una reunión rutinaria, nada novedoso. Olvide mencionar que me convertí en la ayudante de Kanako-san, esto era para evitar que ella se metiera en problemas, así que también me encontraba en esa reunión. Todos los representantes, y ayudantes, nos encontrábamos sentados en una mesa circular. Kanako-san estaba sentada al lado del director, tenía una curiosa expresión en el rostro, como de nerviosismo. Además siempre miraba a la pared, evitando posar sus ojos en el director. Mientras la presidenta Shiki-san informaba sobre la situación de algunas estudiantes, sentí a Kanako-san dar un pequeño brinco en su asiento. Muy disimuladamente la vi por el rabillo del ojo, su rostro estaba muy sonrojado y su mirada se clavó en la mesa, tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Con cautela, miré al director, el tenía el semblante serio de siempre pero algo me llamó la atención, uno de sus brazos se encontraban bajo la mesa, con disimulo seguí la trayectoria del brazo, ¡oh casualidad! Terminaba en las piernas de Kanako-san, ahora todo tenía sentido. Lo más curioso es que a nadie le extraño los gestos de Kanako-san, no sospecharon nada o tal vez fingieron no ver nada. Durante el resto de la reunión pude ver como mi compañera se mordía insistentemente los labios, como queriendo contener algo que luchaba por salir de su boca, también noté que la mano del director no se despegó de las piernas de mi compañera. Cuando finalizó dicha reunión, me disponía a salir y con una mirada invité a Kanako-san a que me siguiera pero el director me dijo amablemente que requería la ayuda de mi compañera. Entonces, miré a Kanako-san, podía ver la suplica en sus ojos, suspirando acepté, le dije a mi compañera que la esperaría en la habitación. Kanako-san me sonrío débilmente.

Como era de esperarse Kanako-san llegó tarde esa noche, se le veía muy feliz. Su cuello estaba lleno de marcas rojizas, por ese detalle no quise indagar en las razones de su felicidad.

Al día siguiente, Kanako-san se puso una bufanda roja para asistir a clases, cualquiera hubiera pensado que era por el frío –después de todo estábamos en invierno– pero la realidad era otra. No le reproché nada, después de todo no era mi asunto.

Ese mismo día, ya cuando anochecía, me encontraba caminando por los pasillos desiertos de la escuela, las actividades de la escuela habían terminado. Me dirigía al salón de clases, por estar distraída olvidé mi libro de física. Esperaba encontrar a Kanako-san en el nombrado salón –ella tenía que preparar unos volantes para una actividad de la escuela–. Cuando llegué a la puerta del salón, algo en mi subconsciente me dijo que abriera la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible, así lo hice. Al parecer mis presentimientos no estaban infundados pues lo que vi en aquel salón esfumó cualquier duda que se asomara en el rompecabezas que había armado.

Sobre el escritorio del aula se encontraba Kanako-san, acostada. Encima de ella estaba el director Shizu. No se encontraban hablando de asuntos escolares, precisamente. Kanako-san tenía el uniforme completamente desordenado, la falda hasta las caderas y la camisa escolar completamente abierta. El director se encargaba de cubrir con sus labios toda la piel expuesta de mi compañera mientras una de sus manos se perdía en la entrepierna de Kanako-san. Ella tenía el rostro febrilmente sonrojado, una de las manos del director Shizu cubría la boca de mi compañera, supongo que para contener sus gemidos. Lo irónico es que ninguno notó mi presencia, estaban muy ocupados como para reparar en mí. En silencio, cerré la puerta del salón y me dirigí a mi habitación, mi libro de física podía esperar.

Estaba más que confirmado, mi compañera tenía una aventura con el director. Las razones las desconozco, ni siquiera sé cómo se inició todo, aunque debo admitir que me gustaría saberlo pero dudo mucho que Kanako-san quiera decirlo, parece que esa "aventura" la avergüenza mucho. Tampoco sé si se aman o es el deseo la base de su relación, no sé nada.

Un aspecto de esa relación que me impresionó bastante es el poder que tiene el director Shizu sobre Kanako-san, técnicamente ella lo buscaba a él, era increíble la dependencia que desarrolló hacía el director en cuestión de unos cuantos meses. Cuando él la llamaba a buscar, Kanako-san acudía rápidamente, sin pensarlo y sin mostrar oposición alguna, ella parecía una esclava.

También, con todas mis dudas aclaradas, empecé a atar cabos sobre el comportamiento de Kanako-san. Entendí que los domingos ella se dirigía a la mansión del director –la mansión no sé encontraba muy lejos de la escuela–, ya me imagino los motivos de sus visitas. También comprendí la razón del porqué Kanako-san renunció a las faldas largas: éstas provocaban al director lo cual ocasionaban _encuentros_ violentos, ¿Cómo lo sé? Desde que Kanako-san se decidió por las faldas largas, ya no se tardaba tanto en las reuniones con el director.

No voy a juzgar a Kanako-san, ni tampoco condenar su accionar, después de todo no conozco toda la historia, tal vez esa relación sea más profunda de lo que aparenta o quizás es sólo un capricho, no lo sé.

Pero tengo que agradecer la presencia de Kanako-san, sin ella, mi estadía en Ame no Kisaki seguiría siendo aburrida, gracias a ella mi vida se volvió interesante. Estoy ansiosa por saber el final de aquella tóxica relación…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Bueno, con éste extraño one-shot doy inicio oficialmente a este fic, en este espacio publicaré todas mis ideas locas sobre Maria Holic XD Hay que aprovechar la obsesión que siento por este anime u.u No estoy segura cada cuanto actualizaré. Todo depende de mí creciente imaginación, de todas maneras si tienen alguna idea pueden mandarme un PM con sus sugerencias o ideas, las tomaré muy en cuenta a la hora de escribir :) <strong>

**Apuesto que cuando leyeron el fic estaban con cara de ¡WTF! Tengo que admitir que la idea es un poco rara pero me gusta como quedó =)**

**En cuanto al soundtrack, es muy importante ya que cada historia siempre será inspirada por una canción, así que para que se ambienten con el fic lo mejor es escucharlas. Soy una persona que ama la música, ella siempre será mi inspiración.**

**Con todo aclarado, nos leemos en la próxima historia.**

**¡Saludos! **


	2. Injusticias de la vida

**Disclaimer:**_ Maria_ _Holic_ pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Título:** Injusticias de la vida

**Rating: **K+

**Personajes:** Mariya Shidou, Kanako Miyamae, Miki Miyamae.

**Soundtrack:** _In joy and sorrow_- HIM.

**Advertencias:** Contiene leves spoilers del manga.

* * *

><p>No hay cura para el dolor,<br>ni refugio para la lluvia

_In joy and sorrow_- **HIM**

* * *

><p>El sueño de Miki por fin se cumplía, finalmente entró a la prestigiosa escuela para niñas Ame no Kisaki, con esto estaría más cerca de su amor predestinado: Mariya Shidou.<p>

Miki creía fervientemente que su gran amor sería correspondido y se sentiría feliz para siempre, como en los cuentos de hadas. Sin embargo la expectativa siempre está alejada de la realidad, puesto que lo que vio en su primer año, la dejo con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado sentía que se había perdido de algo muy importante, era una desagradable sensación de vacío e ignorancia; y por otro lado su mente le dictaba que se cometió una grave injustica en su contra.

Para empezar, Miki se unió al club de arquería con el propósito no solo de cumplir su querido sueño de infancia, sino de estar más cerca de Mariya y de esta manera conseguir una cita con él. Pero nada resultó como esperaba, para su desconcierto su hermana mayor Kanako se había unido a dicho club el anterior año. Por esta razón Miki vio con más claridad la interacción entre su hermana y su gran amor, lo primero que percibió era que ambos eran muy íntimos, siempre estaban juntos y en las raras ocasiones en que estaban separados Mariya siempre dedicaba discretas pero profundas miradas a Kanako, estas miradas no se podrían clasificar como enamoradas eran más bien miradas serias, típicas en Mariya, parecía como si analizara, con profundidad, a Kanako. Otro detalle alarmante era el hecho de que Kanako usara el uniforme de kyūdō **(1)** de Irene, la adorada abuela de Mariya, eso significaba que el rubio confiaba con demasía en su hermana mayor, Miki no lograba entender cómo su simplona hermana había logrado esa relación tan profunda con el mayor de los Shidou en un lapso de tiempo tan corto.

Incluso en los salones de clases se corría el rumor de que Mariya y Kanako compartían una amistad muy profunda, cada vez que escuchaba ese tipo de rumores algo en el corazón de Miki moría y una nauseabunda inquietud se retorcía en su pecho, pero ella no se rendiría sin luchar, no estaba dispuesta a tirar la toalla.

En las raras ocasiones en las que Miki lograba hablar con Mariya, dichas conversaciones solo giraban en torno a Kanako, él siempre preguntaba sobre algún aspecto de la vida de su hermana antes de que ingresara a Ame no Kisaki. También notó como las suaves y finas facciones de Mariya mostraban enojo cuando alguien mencionaba que la graduación de Kanako se acercaba. Era muy molesto, Mariya no se tomaba la molestia de ocultar el creciente interés que tenía en Kanako. No era así como Miki se imaginaba su estadía en la escuela donde se enamoraron sus padres, era una realidad deprimente.

Cuando insinuaba a su hermana Kanako su deseo de estar con Mariya, ella reaccionaba cada vez de maneras más negativas, gritando a los cuatro vientos que ella jamás aceptaría esa relación. Cualquiera creería que solo estaba tratando de proteger a su hermanita de las garras de un demonio pero Miki sabía que las razones de dichas reacciones eran mucho más complicadas, tal vez hasta podrían ser celos. Miki decidió ignorar esos detalles.

Pero nadie puede seguir negando una realidad inminente y Miki no era la excepción, tarde o temprano tenía que abrir los ojos. La revelación le llegó una tarde de otoño, el sol se estaba escondiendo, el cielo estaba cubierto de tonalidades carmesís y naranjas, dándole a la escuela un ambiente cálido. Miki se paseaba por los pasillos de los dormitorios, estaba buscando a Mariya, tenía el objetivo de obsequiarle una bufanda que ella misma había tejido en los recesos y en su tiempo libre. Aún conservaba la esperanza de que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos. Con esa meta en mente, Miki estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación que Mariya compartía con Kanako, una adorable sonrisa adornaba los labios de la menor, estaba segura que con su obsequio alcanzaría su meta: conseguir una cita con Mariya. Decidida a dar una sorpresa, abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible, lo primero que vio fue a Mariya envolviendo con los brazos la cintura de su hermana, en un abrazo que expresaba posesividad. Pero la escena era más que esa simple demostración de afecto, tanto Mariya como Kanako se estaban besando, era un beso casto pero lo que más lastimó a Miki era que en ese beso se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de emotividad.

Con lágrimas desbordándose por sus ojos, Miki cerró la puerta con cautela para luego emprender una alocada carrera hacia su habitación, ignorando la mirada interrogante de su compañera de cuarto, su metió a su cama, cubriéndose por completo con las sábanas. Finalmente Miki había comprendido que Mariya no la amaba, nunca lo había hecho. Se sintió como una tonta al creer ingenuamente que él llegaría a quererla cuando la realidad indicaba que él había escogido a otra persona.

Por primera vez en su vida, Miki sintió celos de su hermana, ella le había arrebatado a su gran amor. Era muy injusto, ello lo había amado primero pero parecía que eso no fue suficiente.

Miki siempre se sintió superior a su hermana pero ahora tenía que admitir que su hermana le había ganado una batalla que desde el principio perdió. Miki miró con impotencia la bufanda que había tejido con tanto cariño, ya no valía nada. Con el corazón destrozado la castaña escuchó como diminutas gotas de agua chocaban contra la ventana de su habitación, empezó a llover. Parecía que el cielo y su corazón fueran uno…

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Kyūdō<strong> literalmente significa "camino del arco", es el arte japonés de la arquería.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Creo que fui muy dura con Miki pero la trama exigía que ella sufra, además tenía ganas de escribir una historia de ese estilo u.u Pero para serles honesta no me agrada Miki e.e Espero que mi desagrado no haya influido en la historia…<strong>

**En fin, ya no les aburro con mis divagaciones personales XD Ahora toca contestar reviews:**

**241L0RM3RCUR1: **Efectivamente a Shizu no le gustan las faldas largas, le impiden ver un buen panorama de Kanako XD Me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo, éste no es tan diabólico pero espero que te guste.

Pd: Gracias por tus regalos :)

**May-chi: **Siempre quise tocar ese tema tabú en un fic, en mi imaginación la relación alumno-profesor siempre tiene un elemento retorcido je je je

**gloria: **Gracias u.u

**Nix8995: **El anterior capítulo tenía el propósito de que el lector arme la historia vivida por Kiri para que saque sus propias conclusiones ;)

**laidyx: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo =) Siempre tengo ideas raras XD

**Nos leemos en la próxima historia**

**¡Adiós!**


	3. Mi propiedad

**Disclaimer:**_ Maria_ _Holic_ pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Título:** Mi propiedad

**Rating: **T

**Personajes:** Mariya Shidou, Kanako Miyamae.

**Soundtrack:** _Cain_- Tiamat.

**Advertencias:** Contiene spoilers del manga y el anime.

* * *

><p>Ven canta junto a mí….<br>Hermoso ser….  
>Mi poder sobre ti<br>podrá crecer.  
>Y, aunque quieras huir,<br>ya no podrás

_El fantasma de la opera_- **Nostra Morte**

* * *

><p>Cuando conoció a la cerda pervertida, Mariya sabía que su rutina diaria cambiaría por completo, para bien o para mal. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a que toda la escuela descubra su secreto, tenía que convivir con esa estúpida.<p>

Mientras la iba conociendo, las sospechas de Mariya sobre la idiotez de Kanako estaban más que confirmadas, ella era una mujer pervertida, única en su clase, pero no en el buen sentido de la palabra. Era como un dolor en el trasero. Sin embargo ella le divertía mucho, jugarle "bromas" era de lo más entretenido. El sufrimiento de Kanako era un buen desestresante, después de todo fingir ser la estudiante perfecta era muy agotador.

Mariya también descubrió que la cerda pervertida era muy distinta a todas las personas que él había llegado a conocer, ella oponía resistencia, no se dejaba dominar con facilidad. Bueno, eso era al principio pues el rubio logró someter la voluntad de Kanako pero aún así ese hecho le llamó mucho la atención.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo Mariya descubrió que la cerda pervertida podía llegar a ser no tan molesta como él pensaba cuando la conoció, un buen ejemplo es cuando ella logró entender el asunto del intercambio de identidades que él tenía que hacer con su hermana Shizu. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo Mariya mostró su verdadera sonrisa a alguien.

Incluso Kanako podía llegar a ser linda, como cuando la observó a la luz de las velas o cuando la vio al pie del legendario árbol de cerezo. Pero eso era algo que se guardaría para sí mismo, nadie debía saberlo.

Todos esos factores le demostraron a Mariya que la cerda pervertida era alguien confiable, esa confianza quedó demostrada cuando el rubio le daba a Kanako objetos muy valiosos para él o cuando le contaba sobre su pasado.

La confianza se transformó en interés, Mariya quería saber cada aspecto de la vida de Kanako y se valía de métodos poco ortodoxos para saberlo, como usar a la adorada hermanita de la cerda pervertida, por ejemplo.

A medida que ese interés iba creciendo, el rubio empezó a ver a Kanako como un objeto de su propiedad. Disfrutaba de tocar la piel de la estúpida para provocarle urticaria, deslizar sus manos por esa suave piel era algo que disfrutaba de sobremanera.

Se ponía distintos cosplays para despertar deseos oscuros en la lesbiana, ser el objeto de deseo de la pervertida le servía para afirmar su poder sobre ella.

Disfrutaba el hecho de que Kanako ya no dudaba en obedecerle, ni siquiera lo pensaba, era algo normal para su escasa inteligencia. La cerda ya no podría escapar de él, estaba atada.

Kanako era alguien muy importante para Mariya, de eso no había duda. Ella era la única persona de la escuela, sin contar a Matsurika, que conocía su verdadera personalidad, la única mujer que conocía todo su ser, incluidos sus defectos. Por eso Kanako le pertenecía a él y solo a él.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: No salió tan largo como esperaba pero creo que quedó decente, la verdad no sé, no estoy muy convencida :( <strong>

**En fin, quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron y a los que solo leen XD **

**Nos leemos a la próxima.**


End file.
